Fate
by Sakuragi
Summary: blind date


_**Disclaimer: This is purely a fiction and any similarity is just coincidence. Rurouni Kenshin will NEVER belongs to me. If anyone wants to sue me, you can always go ahead and all you will probably get is my valuable only white strand of hair.**_

**Fate **

"Well take a chance and come home with me. You could stay for eternity. If we try, then at least we'll see. Then we'll never regret the things we never did." Kenshin was singing along to _**a1's "Things We Never Did"**_ playing on power98 now.

"Quit it, Kenshin! I'm trying my best to concentrate on revising for my History Paper tomorrow and thanks to your "melodious" singing, I've clean forgotten everything! Shut your gap up!!!" Aoshi, Kenshin's brother, complained.

"Look who's talking! Your singing sounds like the crow... (Aoshi gave Kenshin an angry glare.) Haiz, haiz, but I guess I should be considerate to such an ass like you. Wonder what the hell I did in my past incarnation to deserve such a brother for this life? Alright, I'll lower down the volume." Kenshin replied. "What a pain in the neck!" 

Kenshin replayed _**a1's "Thing We Never Did"**_ and leaned back on his soft and comfortable armchair. Closing his eyes, he started to reminisce about his first blind date with his one and only, Kaoru. He was tickled of the awkward situation of their first blind date arranged by their matchmaker, Sanosuke...

In the computer lab, Kaoru, Soujiro and Sanosuke were chatting whilst working on their project . Sanosuke, out of boredom, suggested a site for them to visit --- www.lovetest.com and the trio, like cats on hot bricks, started their naughty matchmaking of couples, from teachers to political figures to friends and practically all organisms. Sanosuke decided to pair Kaoru up with her ICQ friend, Kenshin, and check up the percentage of the possibility of such a match. They were all stumped and shocked by the results: Kaoru is 99% compatible with Kenshin!!!

Soujiro & Sanosuke never stopped teasing Kaoru about Kenshin throughout the whole session in the lab.

"Wow! 99% lehz! Oh My God! Looks like you two are really a match made in heaven." Soujiro teased Kaoru without any mercy.

"Yeah! Hey since Kenshin's my friend, how about letting me to be your "matchmaker"? I'll arrange a date for both of you... Then the rest is up to both of you to carry on... You know?" Sanosuke hinted cheekily.

"Please lor! I don't even have the least of an idea who is Kenshin! You anyhow pair up one! Baka!" Kaoru whined.

"Hehz, hehz! Then probably it's fated that both of you should just get together with my little help. All right! I'll fix the date for you!" Sanosuke decided.

"What?! No way! I mean..." Kaoru was cut short by Soujiro. SaNosuke went ahead with his plan and the date was fixed on Friday, at Fate Cafe, Kenshin & Kaoru, alone. Of course, Sanosuke & Soujiro will be spying on their progress...

On the blind date day, the trio could barely made it through classes. Finally the school day ended. The trio meet up and took the train to Fate Cafe. Sanosuke & Soujiro left Kaoru alone to meet Kenshin whilst they hid in a corner filming the blind date. Kaoru was totally oblivious to the duo as she thought that they had left after escorting her. Just at the moment, someone tapped on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Are you Kaoru? 'Cause I think you fit my friend's description. Tell me, are you Kaoru? Kenshin enquired.

"Er... Ye..Yesss... I'm Kaoru. Are you Kenshin?" Kaoru was shaking uncontrollably and her cheeks was blushing red. Any fools could tell that it was love at first sight for the couple.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like Sanosuke have got good taste." Kenshin blushed.

"Ok. Erm... I think you should just call me Ru." Kaoru suggested.

"Alright." Kenshin said. He smiled at Kaoru.

The two of them had lunch at Fate Cafe, and after lunch, they went shopping together, hand in hand...

End of flashbacks.

Kenshin open his eyes and took out his diary.

He wrote: "When fate knocks on the door, you can't hide or avoid. I love Kaoru. When winter comes in summer, when there's no more forever, that's when I'll stop loving her..."  


**_The End_**


End file.
